thomasfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 23
Season 23 is the twenty-third season of Thomas & Friends Production Season 23 will mark the second major "reboot" of the franchise since the show switched to full CGI in the thirteenth season. The episodes will keep their eleven minute-long runtime, but will now be broken into seven minute-long stories, with an additional four minutes reserved for a variety of segments like sing-along karaoke songs, music videos or Thomas talking directly with the audience about lessons learned during a particular episode. Among many other changes, The Steam Team Idea has been so That meant Thomas ans Percy now join Toby at Ffarquhar and Emily now living at Kirk Ronan. Season 23 will be set after Huge Galaxy! Huge Adventure! The Movie. The season will be split into two halves; the first half will see Thomas travelling through outer space and visiting Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and the Moon, while the second half will take place back on the Island of Sodor. The season will also be released on Netflix, Amazon and Hulu in the fall of 2019. Episodes # The Other Big Engine # Grudge Match # Crowning Around # Thomas Makes a Mistake # Batucada # Gordon Gets the Giggles # Laid Back Shane # Chucklesome Trucks # Wish You Were Here # Diesel Glows Away # Free the Roads # Heart of Gold # Panicky Percy # Diesel Do Right # Out of Site # First Day on Sodor! Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Bill and Ben * Flying Scotsman * Harvey * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Whiff * Stanley * Charlie * Belle * Stephen * Caitlin * Porter * Samson * Glynn * Ryan * Ashima * Rajiv * Raul * Shane * Yong Bao * Gina * Theo * Lexi * Merlin * Nia * Hong-Mei * Rebecca * Diesel * Daisy * Mavis * Salty * Den * Dart * Sidney * Paxton * Norman * Philip * Hugo * Fernando * The Chinese Diesel * Shankar * Noor Jehan * Winston * Marion * Skiff * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Duncan * Victor * Luke * Millie * Tamika * Rusty * Rex * Bert * Mike * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Judy and Jerome * Aubrey and Aiden * An An and Yin-Long * Terence * Bertie * Trevor * Bulgy * Jack * Alfie * Oliver the Excavator * Max and Monty * Kevin * Ace * Emerson * Isla * Cranky * Big Mickey * Owen * Carly * Cassia * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Farmer Finney * The Thin Clergyman * Farmer McColl * Jenny Packard * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * Mr. Percival * Sir Robert Norramby * Charubala * Connor (does not speak) * Slip Coaches (do not speak) * Scruff (cameo) * The Grey Tender Engine (cameo) * Flynn (cameo) * Bradford (cameo) * Lei (cameo) * Merrick (cameo) * Axel (stock footage cameo) * Carlos (stock footage cameo) * Frieda (stock footage cameo) * Ivan (stock footage cameo) * The Mainland Diesels (stock footage cameo) * King Godred (mentioned) Oliver, Hiro, Stafford, Rocky and Harold are likely to appear. Additional * Beau * BoCo * Timothy * Wilbert * Ivo Hugh * Gator * Diesel 10 * Hiro * Hurricane * Frankie Characters Introduced * Matthew * Jock * Judy * Frank * Timothy the Ghost Engine * Eagle * ULP * Theodore Tugboat * Ten Cents * Daniel * Clichfield * Penny the Ghost Engine * Rajvi * Fred * Fred Pelhay * Rickety * Fredia * Mari Cast UK and AUS * John Hasler as Thomas and Rheneas * Nigel Pilkington as Percy, Dennis and Trevor * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, Salty, BoCo, Bertie, Harold, Harvey, Stafford, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Den, Bert, Norman, Whiff and Sir Topham Hatt * Rob Rackstraw as James, Toby, Flynn, Bertram, Hugo, Bradford and Big Mickey * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Belle, Gina, Mavis, Annie, and Clarabel * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Matt Wilkinson as Spencer, Stanley, Rusty, Jock, Winston, Diesel 10, Scruff, Butch, Charlie and Wilbert * Steven Kynman as Duck, Peter Sam, Paxton, Dart, Porter and Frank * Stephen Mangan as Neville * Bob Golding as Stephen, Sidney, and Murdoch * Mark Moraghan as Stepney * Hugh Jackman as Shane * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill & Ben * Olivia Colman as Marion * Michael Legge as Luke * Rob Paulsen as Fearless Freddie * Peter Cullen as Ivo Hugh * Matthew Lillard as Mighty * Breckin Meyer as Mac * Jim Cummings as Derek * Kerry Shale as Diesel and Iron 'Arry * Rebecca O' Mara as Caitlin and Molly * Clive Mantle as Gator * The Umbilical Brothers as Blister I and Blister II * Eddie Redmayne as Ryan * William Hope as Iron Bert * David Bedella as Victor * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Miranda Raison as Millie * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Jamie Campbell Bower as Skiff * Hugh Bonneville as Merlin * Jim Howick as Hurricane * Sophie Colquhoun as Frankie * Darren Boyd as Theo * Lucy Montgomery as Lexi, Hannah and Carly * Colin McFarlane as Bulgy * Tom Kenny as Fergus * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Tom Stourton as Duncan, Rex and Terence * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Joe Mills as Donald, Douglas, Oliver and Toad * Robert Wilfort as Samson and Arthur * Rowan Atkinson as Xion * Marc Silk as Tony * Tim Whitnall as Timothy, Reg, Duke and Mike * Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman * Jonathan Forbes as Connor * Christopher Ragland as Troublesome Trucks * Andrea libman as flora * Kaden partin as kaden 'US' * Phil Vischer as the Narrator * Joseph May as Thomas * Christopher Ragland as Percy, Trevor and Troublesome Trucks * Rob Rackstraw as James, Stanley, Flynn, Bertram, Hugo, Jayden, Big Mickey and Bradford * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Diesel, Iron 'Arry, Kevin, Harold and Scruff * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman * Tim Whitnall as Timothy, Reg, Duke and Mike * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Rocky and Iron Bert * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Peter Andre as Ace * Joe Mills as Donald, Douglas, Oliver and Toad * Steven Kynman as Duck, Peter Sam, Paxton, Dart, Butch and Frank * Teresa Gallagher as Annie, Clarabel, Mavis and Belle * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie, Faith, And Nola * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * Robert Wilfort as Samson and Arthur * John Hasler as Rheneas * Bob Golding as Stephen and Sidney * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill & Ben * Olivia Colman as Marion * Michael Legge as Luke * Rob Paulsen as Fearless Freddie * Stephen Mangan as Neville * Peter Cullen as Ivo Hugh * Matthew Lillard as Mighty * Breckin Meyer as Mac * Tom Stourton as Duncan, Rex and Terence * Matt Wilkinson as Winston, Rusty, Jock, Wilbert and Diesel 10 * Clive Mantle as Gator * Nigel Pilkington as Dennis * Jim Cummings as Derek * The Umbilical Brothers as Blister I and Blister II * Eddie Redmayne as Ryan * Miranda Raison as Millie, Lola & Delilah * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Jamie Campbell Bower as Skiff, And Nolan * Alec Baldwin as Stepney * David Bedella as Victor * Hugh Jackman as Shane * Hugh Bonneville as Merlin * Jim Howick as Hurricane * Sophie Colquhoun as Frankie, Jessica, And Ariel * Darren Boyd as Theo * Lucy Montgomery as Lexi, Hannah, Crystal, Bella, and Carly * Colin McFarlane as Bulgy * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Keith Wickham as Salty, Harvey, Stafford, Skarloey, Bertie, Sir Handel, Den, Bert, Norman and Sir Topham Hatt * Tom Kenny as Murdoch and Fergus * David Menkin as Porter * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta, And Avi * Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Cranky and BoCo * Jonathan Forbes as Connor * Rebecca O' Mara as Caitlin and Molly * Rowan Atkinson as Xion * Marc Silk as Tony * Mike Nawrocki as Himself * Andrea Libman as flora * Kaden partin as kaden Trivia * The first season to have Adam Sandler as producer. * Due to Ryan having his whistle, Stepney whistle is Stephens at a higher pitch